


Makes Sense

by chnlsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnlsehun/pseuds/chnlsehun
Summary: It makes perfect sense - Chanyeol and Kyungsoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after returning to writing exo fics. i wanted to start anew -- with that, chansoo is my opening. this has no dialogue, and also a ship i've been longing to write for but never have. it's not too long or too short but i hope you still enjoy. thank you so much for taking the time to read this! ( also this is super un beta'd because i don't even have a beta and i probably never will oops )

* * *

 

The thing about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo is that they are, in most ways, polar opposites. Chanyeol really loves socializing and being out and about while having lots of loud fun; Kyungsoo prefers to stay in with a nice book to read ( maybe going out to hang out with Junmyeon every now and then at a nearby cafe’ ) and enjoying the quietness away from the bustle of life and city living. Outside, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo being a couple has people raising a brow – but it’s really not that odd of a thing at all.  
  
They both have the same sensitivity of life. Chanyeol likes to sit and listen to his boyfriend talk about how he feels on certain subjects, and those are the times that Chanyeol realizes how much he loves Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo likes to sometimes sit in while his other half is out and about being a jumping bean with his friends - watching from afar, and those are the times that Kyungsoo realizes how much he loves Chanyeol. They have the same outlook on life, that things aren’t that great sometimes but we have to power through and keep our heads above water. They both have their faults, and they argue, and they both have times that things just aren’t okay.  
  
Yet, at the end of the day, you can find them curled up together in their Queen sized bed; Chanyeol’s long limbs enclosing Kyungsoo’s just a tad bit smaller limbs. Kyungsoo loves that Chanyeol is just that extra much bigger than himself, folding himself up and being vulnerable. His head pressed against the others chest as he listens to Chanyeol’s soft breathing as he sleeps. Sometimes, he watches him, too… letting his fingertips graze Chanyeol’s features, making sure not to wake him. Kyungsoo examines everything that Chanyeol is. The actual man that he is - here lying next to him: Soft, vulnerable, beautiful. Enchanting.  
  
Other times, it’s Chanyeol watching Kyungsoo. He basks in the softness the other becomes when he’s sleeping - compared to the furrowed brows given throughout the day because he doesn’t want to wear glasses. He’s more rounded edges rather than rough corners this way; more Kyungsoo. Everything that Kyungsoo is, Chanyeol gently lets his fingers make a path through the others hair, careful not to wake him. The breath of content that comes through Kyungsoo’s nose as he leans into it subconsciously has Chanyeol smiling. A man of many charms, wit, intelligence, kind-hearted. Beautiful. That’s what Kyungsoo is to him.  
  
Their friends were very confused at first, as to just why these two were together. It’s such an odd arrangement. But… as they examine more… it’s actually not that odd. They somehow complete each other - filling in each others gaps. It’s almost hard to tell where each one ends and where the other starts at times. As they look on as Kyungsoo grooms Chanyeol as he’s working on new music ( him not paying it any mind ) and as he works on paper work they realize:  
  
It makes perfect sense - Chanyeol and Kyungsoo


End file.
